A Rangers Beginning
by Mitsumistar
Summary: Our hero was just a normal girl hoping for the day she could be on her own. Now she must find her way back with the help of new friends.
1. Introducing May

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers in any way. Everything belongs to it's respective owners. I only own my oc's**

Rain poured hard in the cemetery as May Silverston stood in front of two graves. A lone tear dripped down her face. May's raincoat was the only thing keeping her from getting soaked. She looked at the watch on her wrist. Upon seeing the time she sighed.

May took one last glance at the graves before taking off down the road. After a little while of running May arrived at her destination. She ran passed a sign that read Hopeside Orphanage making it up to a building ahead. May slowly and silently opened the door. May slipped through, quietly shutting the door behind her.

She looked around to make sure no one saw her. Children in the living room all sat on a rug and small chairs looking exhausted. The only TV in the room was on a channel playing a random cartoon. There was an old VCR hooked up to the TV and very little tapes on a shelf. In the corner was a desk with a slightly outdated computer, it could play DVD's and games on it, but at times it could be a bit slow.

May removed her raincoat, then hung it up to dry. As she was about to remove her rain boots a loud voice boomed. "Where have you been Silverston?!", an angry sounding man's voice roared. 'Oh no.', May thought. She turned to face the man.

He looked at May's rain boots and then glared at her as if to say he was going to kill her. He then grabbed May by the front of the uniform she wore, he looked her dead in the eyes and pointed at her rain boots. "If you track mud through here you're going to do more then cleaning it up! Do I make myself clear Silverston?!", he snarled. His stinky breath almost made May want to be sick, but she nodded her head yes. "Good! Start cooking dinner as soon as you take care of your boots!", he snapped.

He let go of the front of May's uniform and marched off to his office. May removed her rain boots, making sure not to drop them she walked upstairs to one of the many bedrooms. There were two beds in her room, but she had no roommate. Which was actually how May liked it. She set her rain boots down by the small dresser.

May slipped on a pair of black Mary Jane's before going back downstairs. Entering the kitchen she looked around to decide what to cook for dinner. Well she could never go wrong with making macaroni and cheese or some nice warm soup. Without a second thought she got cooking. After an hour of cooking it was finally ready and May informed the kids.

May made sure every child got their dinner before getting herself some soup. After dinner May started working on her homework. She was halfway through when she started to yawn. Looking at the nearby clock May sighed. It was almost midnight and unfortunately it was a school night.

May knew without a doubt she was going to be tired in the morning, she finished as fast as she could, then slipped into some pj's, and climbed into bed. She fell asleep the moment she hit the pillow. In the morning the clocks alarm sounded. Groggily May got out of bed and changed into her uniform. Breakfast was really quiet today, most of the children just whispered or ate their breakfast.

May listened to the weather forecast on the radio. It was going to be another rainy day, this meant she'd need her raincoat and boots again. She looked at her watch. It was 6:40 she needed to get moving. To avoid being late May wolfed down the rest of her breakfast, brushed her teeth, grabbed her things and walked out the door.

May made sure she had her meal ticket for school. 'At least I get better food at school.', May thought. Johnson was a cruel man, he'd make the children work, there were even times that he'd actually hit a child or starve them. May was only ten years old when she was sent to Hopeside Orphanage. Her parents had passed away when she was only eight and for two years she had lived with her grandmother.

It was the worst day of her life the day her parents died and then to lose her grandmother. May pulled a locket out from under her uniform shirt. On her deathbed her grandmother had given her the locket as a memento. May could even remember what her grandmother said her exact words "Take this and one day you'll find happiness and true friends.".

She wasn't sure what her grandmother meant and she didn't know if she ever would. The walk to school was the same as usual. May would always see Allen and his girlfriend walking together. Allen would either discuss school stuff or plans for a date with his girlfriend. May would feel slightly envious.

If her family was still alive she'd probably have a boyfriend, be worrying about plans for a date, maybe even go shopping with friends, but she wasn't allowed to have these things. May gripped her locket tightly. She just wished something would change. Whether it was adoption or making friends she didn't care which it was, either one would make her happy. As May had these thoughts she arrived at her school.

The school was nice, it had a few bullies, but it was still a good school. May just wanted the day to go by without anyone giving her too much trouble. Later during gym class as she changed into her gym uniform she looked at herself in one of the locker room mirrors. May saw a tall fifteen year old with long black hair reaching her waist and green eyes looking back at her. 'In three years I'll be able to leave Hopeside. Johnson thinks I'll be in a homeless center well he's got another thing coming. I've been saving up a lot of cash for years and he doesn't even know it.', May thought to herself.

'Which reminds me I gotta ask the guys at the cafe for some work after school. It also might not be a bad place to work once I turn 18.', May thought as she shut her locker. During lunch a bully tried hassling some other students for cash. May was glad she already got her lunch before the bully approached the table she was sitting at. Some of the food on the trey were things May really liked to eat. A pizza slice, fresh celery and carrots with ranch, and a pudding.

After lunch was over May had study hall. She made sure to get the homework she was assigned for the day finished not wanting a repeat of last night. Once school had let out instead of heading back to Hopeside May went straight for a cafe in town. As she opened the door May was greeted by one of the workers. "Ah, hello May. Looking for some work today?", a waiter asked.

"Yeah. Gotta keep raising money for living on my own.", May replied with a small smile. "Well put on an apron and get to work.", said the waiter handing May an apron. May slipped it on, tied it and started helping out with giving customers their orders. At 7 P.M. May had to get going back to the orphanage. The manager gave her some pay for the work she did for the day.

She thanked the workers and headed out. Upon making it back she saw Johnson looking really mad. He had in hand what looked like an action figure. He hadn't noticed May yet so she was able to figure out he was likely angry with the children. "You kids like to play around when you're supposed to be doing chores?! You think a Power Ranger will come and save you?! Well you're wrong!", Johnson yelled.

Puzzled May tried to get a better look at the action figure in his hand. It was toy that seemed to be a man clad in red and wearing a helmet with a design that made May think of dinosaurs. The toy looked a little familiar somehow. "Well I say your red ranger got squashed by a monster!", Johnson said throwing the toy on the ground. He then preceded to stomp on it.

The head broke off, along with an arm, and a leg. Once he stopped stomping one of the boys who May knew to be named Danny came up and picked up the pieces. Danny started to cry, Johnson just smiled cruelly as the boy cried over the broken toy. "Next time you should think before playing with toys when you're supposed to be working Danny.", he told the boy smugly. The moment he said those words May was officially steamed.

She stormed over to Johnson standing in-between him and Danny. "What is the matter with you? You can't do that to Danny!", May roared. Instead of getting angry at May he just smiled at her smugly. "And why is that Silverston?", he replied keeping up his smug look. "BECAUSE IT'S WRONG!", May bellowed in response.

"Oh, is it because it's cruel?", Johnson cockily replied. "Yes it is!", May snapped. "You can't just go around breaking kids toys!", she added. "If so what're you gonna do about it Silverston?", he grinned. "I can just call the police on you and tell them what really goes on here.", May replied.

"Oh really? How are you gonna prove it to them? You don't have any evidence. If I see you even as much as touch that phone you and all these little brats are gonna wish you were never born!", Johnson told her with a warning tone. "If you also think you're going to have a nice place to live in a few years you're mistaken. A little birdie told me you've been working for cash under the table. If I ever find your stash I'm keeping it!", said Johnson. May couldn't believe it he knew and now he might be planning to steal her money. "You can't do that! I worked hard for that money!", May shouted in disbelief. "You're an orphan Silverston and no one cares!", Johnson snapped.

"You can't have it! It's stealing!", May tried to counter. "Who cares! You're just a useless little orphan with no home and no family and that's all you're ever gonna be! Now get outta my face and do your work like a good kid!", he shouted. Johnson stormed off into his office shutting the door and locking it. May felt like her heart might have just skipped a beat. He never said something so horrible to her until now.

May fell to her knee's feeling like crying. She looked at the kids with a look of sadness. Danny still had his broken red power ranger in his hands. May got up and walked up to Danny placing a hand on his shoulder. May glanced at the broken toy he held.

"Danny can I see your red ranger?", May asked softly. Danny handed her the action figure. May examined the damage that the toy sustained. It didn't look too bad, but it was going to need a little work if Danny was going to be able to play with his toy again. "I'm going to try to fix him.", May told the boy.

Danny wiped away his tears. "You will?", Danny asked looking hopeful. "Yes. If I can't fix him I can try to buy you a new one.", May replied. "Okay, thanks May.", said Danny. He rejoined the other kids as May was trying to figure out how to fix the toy.

'I could try using some super glue. The only problem is the super glue is in Johnson's office. But he's in a really bad mood right now and he's locked the door.' May thought. She went upstairs to her room to formulate a plan to get the super glue. After pondering her options May finally came up with a solution. It was likely to be risky, but might just work. An hour after chores were done May decided to try to cheer the kids up a little.

She grabbed one of the old VCR tapes and popped it in the VCR. The kids started getting excited when the movie on the tape started to play. May wasn't really paying attention to the movie. If she had she would've noticed a title that read Power Rangers the movie. The kids cheered as the movie played.

May crept over to Johnson's office door. The door was open, she peeked inside a little. Johnson was nowhere to be seen. May silently moved into the office and began to search for the super glue. 'Just grab the glue and get out. Don't let him know you were in here.', May thought.

May found the super glue in one of the desk drawers. Without further ado May grabbed it, shut the drawer, and snuck out of the office. Afterwards May immediately got to work on fixing the toy. Once the glue dried the toy looked good as new. One child approached May and told her dinner was ready.

Feeling hungry May got up, put the power ranger toy in her pocket and followed the child to the dinning area. After dinner she noticed Johnson back in his office. He didn't seem to notice the super glue was missing. He just yawned before getting up and heading to bed. He shot May a dirty look as he passed her.

She looked at the clock it was getting late. It wasn't a school night, but she still needed to get some rest. May was about to walk upstairs when her foot bumped something and she was sent flying. She slammed into the nearby shelf. A VCR tape case fell on top of her head.

The TV was still on along with the VCR. The case that landed on May's head seemed to glow. She stood up and was about to put the case away when the case glowed even brighter. Startled May dropped the case on the floor. An emblem with what appeared to be dinosaurs appeared before her.

May touched the symbol, but the moment she did she felt herself being pulled by an unknown force. She tried to pull away, but whatever was pulling her towards the symbol was too strong and she was pulled all the way into the symbol. The symbol disappeared taking May with it. May screamed as she moved at a high speed through some kind of tunnel of multiple colored lights. May could make out a bright light up ahead before passing out.

**Oh no what just happened to May? Well R & R if you want to find out. Tips welcome, no flamers please.**


	2. Meeting Zordon and the rangers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers in anyway. Everything belongs to it's respective owners. I only own my oc.**

May felt a little heavy as she started to stir. "Aye yi yi! Zordon she's waking up!", said a voice that sounded like it belonged to a child. Who was this Zordon person they were talking about? May's eyes slowly opened and everything started to come into view. She sat up and began to take in her surroundings.

There were lights on all over, state of the art looking computer consoles, pillars and there was a tube. May's eyes widened realizing she was not alone. There was what looked like a floating head in the tube at the end of the room. That's not all she saw there was a robot with a gold colored head shaped like a saucer, had a red and black body, and a lightning bolt on it's chest. May screamed and fell off whatever she was sitting on and onto the floor.

She scooted away backing into one of the consoles. "I've been kidnapped by aliens!", May shrieked. The robot started to move towards her. May screamed again, this time she got up off the floor and ran towards a nearby door. "HELP!" May screamed banging her fists on the door.

"Aye yi yi! You haven't been kidnapped!", the robot cried. May hyperventilated, what was going on here? As the robot approached May started to feel there was something familiar about this little robot and the floating head in the tube. 'Where have I seen these two before?', May thought. The robot was now in front of her snapping her out of her thoughts.

May screamed and ran right past. She tripped and landed on the floor almost face planting. She could see the floating head in the tube looking at her. Faint memories came to the surface. The floating head and the robot looked like characters from a show used to watch when she was little.

What was it called, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers? Yeah that was it. It had been so long she didn't really remember. 'Why did I stop watching it? It used to be my favorite. I guess after my parents died I just didn't want to think about super heroes and I just forgot everything about it.', May thought to herself. 'Well even if these two ask questions and I tell them about the show I wouldn't be able to give away any spoilers about the future since I don't remember 90% of it.', she thought.

May got up and dusted herself off. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and released it. May opened her eyes and the robot was standing right in front of her. "Who are you?", May calmly asked. The floating head in the tube spoke up.

"I am Zordon an inter-dimensional being caught in a time warp.", the head Zordon introduced. "And my name is Alpha-5.", the robot pipped in. "Where am I?", May asked. "This is the Command Center. It was established centuries ago for the struggle against the forces of evil.", Zordon explained. Now it was her turn to explain.

"My name is May. I'm from...well I'm not from here and I mean here here.", May tried to explain. "Please explain what you are trying to tell us?", Zordon asked. "I come from a parallel Earth where all of this isn't real. This world exists as a TV show in my world called Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.", May told him. Zordon seemed somewhat surprised to hear this. "Aye yi yi!" Alpha cried in shock.

"I should tell you since the show tells the future of this world we should probably avoid questions about it. I don't really remember anything from the show since I haven't watched it in years. So I guess that's a good thing.", May pointed out. "That is alright. You are doing the right thing considering the welfare of this world.", Zordon replied. "I still have one problem. How am I going to get back to my world?", May asked. "I'm afraid I do not have the means to return you home.", said Zordon. May felt a little disappointed that she wouldn't be going back anytime soon.

Alpha placed a hand on May's shoulder. "Don't worry May.", Alpha gently told her. Alpha was really sweet and May couldn't help, but smile a little finding comfort in his attempt to cheer her up. May placed a hand close to her hip and felt something in her skirt pocket. Puzzled May felt around inside her pocket and pulled out Danny's red ranger figure.

"Aye yi yi! May where did you get that from?", Alpha asked surprised. May tried to think and realization hit her. "It's a red ranger toy. I held onto it for Danny.", May replied. Now Alpha's curiosity was peaked. "Who's Danny?", Alpha asked.

"He's one of the kids from Hopeside Orphanage.", May started to explain, but froze. She never told them the rest of her story. "You seem troubled May.", Zordon said concerned. There was no hiding it May had to tell Zordon and Alpha the truth. "His toy got broken because...because of Johnson. He makes everyone do all the chores at Hopeside. The food there is not very good. The kids are all afraid of him.", May said almost on the verge of tears as she confided in them.

"I know this because...I'm an orphan too.", May confessed. "Aye yi yi!" Alpha cried. "Have you informed any law enforcement of this?", Zordon asked. "No. I haven't.", she told him sadly. "Why is that?", Zordon inquired.

"As I've mentioned the kids are all afraid of Johnson. If I call the cops he might hurt them just to get to me.", May explained. "Even so you must try.", Zordon told her. May knew Zordon was right about this she should still try no matter how afraid she or the other kids might be. 'I'm calling the cops as soon as I get home. That is if I ever get home', May thought to herself. "If I ever see Danny again I'm returning his red ranger.", May said softly.

"You fixed it for him? That was very noble of you.", Alpha chirped. "Thanks Alpha.", she replied. The Command Center's alarms suddenly went off. "Aye yi yi!", Alpha cried in alarm. He walked over to an orb shaped object nearby. "What is it? What's going on?!", May shouted surprised.

"Watch the viewing globe!", Alpha replied still alarmed. May's eyes widened as an image appeared. There were five people clad in suits. May realized there was no mistaking it these were the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. The rangers were fighting some kind of turtle creature with a traffic light on it's head.

"A monster!", May said shocked. Through the viewing globe she watched as the rangers fought, but three of the rangers except the red ranger were frozen by the monster. The red ranger managed to send the monster and two creatures with it packing. The red ranger spoke into something May couldn't see on his wrist. "Zordon I need help. The other rangers are frozen.", Red Ranger explained.

"Alpha teleport the Power Rangers here.", Zordon told Alpha. "Right away Zordon!", said Alpha. Alpha walked over to the computers and pressed some buttons. Four different colored lights appeared. When they faded in there place were four power rangers.

May was about to move to hide, but tripped and fell. This caught the red rangers attention. He turned and saw May on the ground. "Hi there.", May said smiling awkwardly. "Who are you?!", Red Ranger said surprised to see her.

The whole situation was pretty awkward. May and Zordon both explained May's dilemma to the red ranger and introduced her. He seemed to understand, but was still a little confused. At least May thought he was she couldn't tell what he was thinking about under that helmet. "Umm are you okay?", she asked a little concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine.", Red Ranger replied. Without further ado everyone got back to the matter at hand. Alpha was scanning the frozen rangers with a device. The diagnosis was not good. The monster Shellshock had used a ray to freeze the pink, blue, and black rangers.

Luckily according to Zordon there was a flower that could reverse the effects. He had sent Trini the yellow ranger to go find the flower before Rita has a chance to destroy it. Through the viewing globe they witnessed Shellshock grown to giant size attacking a city. May was informed the city was called Angel Grove and located in California. The red ranger left the Command Center, teaming up with the green ranger to protect Angel Grove.

As May watched this through the viewing globe she was amazed. The rangers were fighting Shellshock in vehicles called zords. During the battle Shellshock froze the zords, but the yellow ranger showed up in a nick of time and used the flowers on the monster freeing the rangers from his power. The pink, blue, and black rangers were surprised to see May as well, but decided to wait for explanations. Watching the viewing globe they saw the red and green rangers defeat Shellshock.

After the battle May was introduced to the other rangers and explained everything to them. They were a little surprised, but seemed to take it well. It was then that everyone was in agreement that May could be trusted with their secret identities. The rangers demorphed revealing their faces to her. Their faces seemed a little familiar to May, but she decided not to worry too much about it.

The rangers offered to show May around Angel Grove. May was delighted to hear this. They all teleported to Angel Grove Park. She watched the rangers play basketball. Zack made a bet with Tommy that the loser would buy lunch for the winner.

Tommy lost, but then Billy decided to up the stakes a little. Billy got the ball past Zack and scored. May smiled, it was good to see these six friends having fun. 'I wish I could have fun with friends like them back home.', May thought. "May come on we're going to the Youth Center!", said Zack snapping May out of her thoughts.

"Hunh? Coming!", said May. As they made their way to the Youth Center she took in the sights. Angel Grove was a nice city. 'I wish I could live here instead of that stupid orphanage.', May thought to herself. Soon they arrived at the Youth Center.

The outside looked nice, but inside it was amazing. There was a work out area with mats on the floor, exercise equipment, arcade games, a dinning area, even a bar area for food and drinks. 'Do I even have money for food?', May thought. She dug deep into her pockets and felt some bills as well as some change. She pulled out the money.

'This was my pay from work at the cafe. I must've forgot to put it with my savings.', May thought. She counted the money in her head. There was enough to probably afford a drink and something to eat. Everyone took a seat and looked at menu's.

May was relieved when she looked at some of the choices. According to the prices she had just enough money to have something to eat and drink. That and May was also pretty hungry. She hadn't eaten since she arrived in this world. A man approached to take their orders.

He had wavy brown hair, was kinda chunky, had a sort of wild looking shirt, and seemed pretty friendly. "What can I get for everyone?", he asked. Jason, Tommy, Billy, Zack, Trini, and Kimberly told him what they wanted. He then turned his attention towards May who decided to order a soda and sandwich. "I don't think I've seen you before.", said the man.

"Oh, I'm new here. I just moved here from Colorado. My names May.", she told the man. "I'm Ernie. Nice to meet you May.", the man Ernie introduced. After everyone ordered they chatted. When their orders arrived they continued their conversation. Even May enjoyed herself, the food was also pretty good.

After lunch May was asked if she needed a place to stay. May sadly nodded her head yes. "I can talk to my mom about letting you stay with us?". Kimberly offered. May smiled a little. Kimberly was a pretty nice girl.

Later the next thing May knew she was staying at Kimberly's house. Her mother was a nice lady. May and Kimberly talked about different things. Night time fell and after having some dinner. The girls decided it was time to get to bed.

Kimberly lent May some pj's to wear. Once they were both ready they hit the hay. 'This is the most fun I've had since I was sent to Hopeside.', May thought. 'When Zordon and Alpha find a way to get me home I'm going back though.', May thought sadly. "Do I really want to go back to my world?", May whispered before falling asleep.

**Is May starting to question what she wants? Well read and review if you want to find out. Tips welcome, no flamers please.**


	3. Discoveries

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers in any way. Everything belongs to it's respective creators. I only own my oc.**

May awoke in the morning around the same time as Kimberly. She enjoyed a good breakfast before Kimberly's mother left for work. Kimberly of course had to go to school. So May was left alone at the house. It did feel a little lonely being by herself.

She didn't really have a choice since she didn't exactly go to school in Angel Grove. During her time alone May had time to ponder what was on her mind. 'On one hand I'm so far away Johnson can't do anything about and on the other hand when and if Zordon and Alpha find a way to get me home I'll being leaving everyone behind.', May thought to herself. She shook her head a little in slight frustration. It was just too hard to decide what she wanted right now.

May looked at a nearby clock. It was at least three o clock. The rangers would likely be leaving school by now. Well it wouldn't hurt to leave the house and go to the park as long as she was careful. May got up and left the house.

Doing a little exploring after leaving May started to become a little familiar with Angel Grove. Soon she made it to the park. The park was so nice and peaceful during the day. May took the time to admire the plant life in the area. The sound of screams pierced the air.

May flinched a little and her eyes scanned the area to find the source of the screams. Her eyes widened when she saw some locals running away from some strange beings. They seemed a little familiar. What were these creatures called putty patrollers? They weren't alone there was an odd furry wolf looking creature following them laughing and howling like a maniac.

May gasped and covered her mouth a little. The monster apparently heard her since it looked in her direction. "Well well what do we have here? Looks like Little Red Riding Hood got lost on her way to her grandmothers house!", the wolf howled. May let out a really loud shriek of terror and started running. Her foot got caught on something as she ran causing her to trip.

May felt her head hit something a little hard. Her vision was a little hazy. The monster laughed and howled as it approached her. Something else got the monsters attention. May could hear Jason's voice shouting at the beast.

Everything became more hazy until May finally passed out. May opened her eyes, her vision was a little blurred, but she could make out six shapes. Everything then came into focus and May could see the rangers surrounding her. They had mixed expressions of worry and relief on their faces. May felt something soft and cozy.

She scanned her surroundings. There was a window with the blinds shut, cabinet, a small table and chairs. May felt like there was something in her arm. She looked to her right to see an IV connected to her arm. She was in a hospital.

"You really scared us for a moment.", Jason spoke up. "What happened to me I remember a wolf monster and not much after?", May asked. "You tripped on a rock and hit your head.", said Trini. "How long was I out for?", May questioned her friends. "You were unconscious for three days. The doctor said you had a mild concussion.", Billy explained.

As soon as Billy finished his sentence a doctor entered the room along with a child welfare worker. "Excuse me, but we need to speak to the patient alone can you all wait outside?", the doctor asked. The rangers agreed and left the room."Miss Silverston I work with child welfare. I'm here to inform you we received word about your parents deaths. We've also managed to locate two of your relatives.", said the welfare worker told her. May was surprised the moment she heard these words.

She had family here in this world, but how could that be? "There must be some mistake. I was told my parents and my grandmother were the only family I had.", May told them. "That's strange. We recently learned you have an aunt and uncle here in Angel Grove.", said the welfare worker. "This is true. Miss Silverston what really bothers us is that according to police records you, along with your parents and grandmother were reported missing fourteen years ago.", the doctor explained. May's eyes widened at this.

'Me and my family were missing for years? And it was here in this dimension, but how?", May thought to herself. "I know this might seem rather shocking, but we have your medical records even for your parents and their family. ", said the doctor. "Once we have everything in order you'll be living with your aunt and uncle.", the welfare worker told her. May wasn't sure whether to feel happy or sad. Having an aunt and uncle meant she wouldn't have to go back to the orphanage.

The next day when May was finally discharged from the hospital she had a lot on her mind. The rangers were waiting for her outside. Jason looked at May. "Zordon contacted us. He wants us to bring you to the Command Center. It's important.", said Jason. May nodded her head.

With that being said making sure no one was watching Alpha was notified and everyone disappeared in streaks of colored lights. Teleporting was a rather interesting way of travel for May. It was really quick too. Once they were all at the Command Center Zordon and Alpha were there to greet them. "Zordon I was told you needed to talk about something important.", said May.

"That is correct. We have been developing a way to return you home.", Zordon explained. May felt a little surprised, but then felt a little unsure of what to think about this. "May what's the matter?", Alpha spoke up. "Yesterday in the hospital a doctor and a lady from child welfare spoke to me and they told me I have family in Angel Grove.", May confessed. "Ai yi yi!", Alpha cried.

"They even told me that there are medical records. This includes legal records of my birth and my family.", May explained further. The rangers were shocked. "This is very interesting news indeed.", said Zordon. "It doesn't make any sense. What are my records doing here in Angel Grove?!", May exclaimed. Zordon thought for a moment before answering.

"It is possible that the world you know is not where you were born and perhaps this world is the place of your birth.", Zordon told her. "You mean maybe I was really born here in Angel Grove?", May asked grasping what Zordon was trying to tell her. "Precisely.", Zordon confirmed. May thought about it for a second. "Now that I think about it my parents did mention we used to live in California.", May said in realization.

"Do you remember anything they told you?", Jason asked. "Yeah, but not much. All they told me was that we moved away from California to Colorado when I was a baby.", May replied. Deep down May knew if this was true then she would have an even bigger reason to stay. After mulling things over she and the rangers were teleported back to Angel Grove.

Later at the park she and the rangers were enjoying some lunch when putty patrollers and a beastial like creature showed up. May gasped, she really didn't want to wind up in the hospital again. "May go somewhere safe we'll take care of this.", Jason ordered. May nodded and bolted behind some nearby bushes. The rangers morphed and May watched as her friends were fighting Rita's evil creations.

May heard a noise coming from behind her. She turned to look only to see a putty staring her right in the face. May screamed, kicked the putty and ran. The rangers heard May scream and saw her running. "That putty's going after May!", Zack shouted.

The putty was catching up, there was no other choice she was going to have to try to fight it. May stopped running and punched the putty as hard as she could. It recoiled a little, but this wasn't enough to bring it down. It lunged at her, but she ducked causing the putty to faceplant on the ground. It got back up and made another attempt to land a blow.

May delivered a strong kick to it's chest making the putty go flying. "I did it! I actually did it!", May cried. The monster turned it's attention towards May and snarled. "Let's see how fast you are rangers!", the monster shouted. The monster fired a beam of energy towards May.

Tommy was the first one to act and acted quickly. "May watch out!", Tommy yelled. The next thing she knew Tommy grabbed her and jumped out of the way with her. May saw the beam whiz past, but she also heard the sound of something break. She saw a fragment of her locket fly through the air.

Tommy was asking May if she was alright, but May was too shocked to answer and didn't even notice Rita made the monster supersized. She was quickly rushed to a safe spot. The rangers proceeded to call their zords and attack the monster. May examined the shattered remains of her locket. The photo was intact but there was a big gap in the bottom that looked like it would come apart.

Something caught her eye. May pried the bottom of the locket open revealing a gold colored coin. Zordon and Alpha were watching everything through the viewing globe. "Ai yi yi! Zordon it's..." Alpha cried. "Yes Alpha it is indeed a power coin.", Zordon responded.

May was amazed and astonished at what had been hiding in her locket. It was a power coin, a real power coin. The laughter of the monster pierced the air. May turned her head to see the rangers were getting pinned down. "Come on! Get em guys!", May tried to cheer hoping her support would help her friends.

The zords continued to struggle against Rita's monster. May looked at the zords and returned her attention to the power coin in her broken locket. "My friends want me to be safe, but they need help against this thing. I..I don't want to let down those who could be counting on me.", May said to herself as she weighed her options. Without further hesitation she removed the coin from her locket and put the photo of her parents in her pocket. Energy surged and a morpher appeared with the power coin inside.

May got a good look at the animal emblem. It was a stegosaurus. She took a deep breath and remembered what her friends do. "It's morphin time! Stegosaurus!", May shouted. May felt power surge through her as she morphed.

May stood clad in a purple ranger suit. It felt amazing, but she knew there was no time to be admiring herself. If her friends had zords and she really is a ranger now she must have a zord too. Now would be a good time to try to summon it. "Dinozord power stegosaurus!", May cried.

There was what sounded like the roar of an animal as the zord appeared from it's hiding place. May smiled under her helmet as a giant purple robotic dinosaur showed itself. As if on instinct May leaped into the air and entered the cockpit. She took another deep breath and started to use the zords controls. Just like before May instinctively knew what to do.

The zord was being piloted perfectly. This amazed May, she didn't even know how to drive yet she was piloting a colossal vehicle with ease. Megazord and Dragonzord were both on the ground now. The monster looked like it thought it had won. "I don't think so!", May exclaimed.

She pressed a button and a blast fired out of the zords mouth striking the monster. It recoiled, but it wasn't down. May pressed another button and a few of the spikes on the zords back fired missiles at the monster. The creature fell to the ground injured. Now it was time to see what her zord could really do.

"Initiating docking sequence!", May shouted. The zord leaped into the air and began to change it's shape. The zord combined with the arm of the dino megazord. May's chair pulled back and turned. The next thing May knew she was entering through a door.

The rangers who witnessed everything were surprised to see someone join them in the cockpit. "Hey who are you?!", Jason shouted surprised. "That isn't important right now. We've got bigger fish to fry!", May replied. "A purple power ranger?", Jason said softly. "Jason according to my analysis her zord combined with the megazord to form a canon.", Billy informed.

Not wanting to punch a gift horse in the mouth Jason knew this was a good time to accept their new ally's help. "Alright lets see what this baby can do!", Jason cried. With that being said the rangers began charging the canons energy. The monster having just got up was wrestling with the Dragonzord and it wasn't doing too hot. The canon was now fully charged.

"Tommy move!", Jason warned through the radio. The green ranger moved the Dragonzord out of the way. The canon fired a powerful blast that stuck the monster. The monster groaned, fell, and exploded. The rangers cheered upon being victorious.

Meanwhile back at the moon palace. "AGHHHH! FIRST I LOSE MY GREEN RANGER AND NOW THERE'S ANOTHER POWER RANGER! I HAVE SUCH A HEADACHE!", Rita exploded. Some of her minions were even covering their ears. Back on Earth the rangers were back at the Command Center. The other six rangers were demorphed, but May stayed morphed.

"Whoever you are thanks for helping us.", said Jason as he expressed his gratitude. "Guys what about May? Hopefully she's still safe.", said Kimberly. "She fine.", May told her. "How do you know that?", Zack asked.

"Purple ranger I believe it is time to remove your helmet.", Zordon spoke up. May raised her hands to her helmet and removed it revealing her face to her friends. The rangers were surprised a few even said her name in surprise. May smiled at her friends. She was being almost flooded with questions and May explained as best as she could about the coin and her locket.

After her explanation Zordon spoke up again. "It is a mystery even to me as to how the purple power coin came to be in your possession May.", Zordon told her. "You mean you knew that there was another coin?", May asked. "Indeed. Long ago the coin was lost after a battle against Rita's forces. Since then no purple ranger has been chosen until now.", Zordon replied. Wait a minute did this mean May was joining the team?

"I trust you will use your new powers wisely.", said Zordon. May nodded her head yes with determination in her eyes. Things were going to change for her from now on. She demorphed and put her morpher in her pocket. All the rangers grouped up and placed their hands together and jumped a little while shouting "Power rangers!".

**May's a rangers now yay! Read and review. Tips welcome on what I can do to improve welcome. No flamers please.**


End file.
